Not Drunk Enough
by DreamxXxStealer
Summary: Steve is pissed at his loss at the King of Iron Fist Tournament. He tries to drink his humiliation away... full warnings inside. Request fic for CMRosa.


**A/N: hello there Tekken fans. I see you've picked my one-shot to read - THANKS ^^ ****This is a request for _CMR Rosa_ (whom I dearly love for being so cool and helpful), so I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tekken or any of the characters, just the plot. No profits are made from this.**

**Warnings: incest, eavesdropping, language.**

* * *

><p><em>Damn Iron Fist. Fuck them and all they stand for.<em>

Steve Fox glared into his nearly empty glass, gripping it tightly enough to make his hand cramp and the glass creak alarmingly. The bartender looked at him nervously and offered another drink. Steve didn't answer, just pushed his glass back toward the other man, still glaring at nothing. To say he was annoyed would be an understatement. He was supremely pissed off, and getting close to the same level of drunk. As his glass was passed back to him, now full of - what had he ordered again? - whatever alcohol he'd asked for the first time around, Steve swore to himself. He could still think, and he didn't want to. He wanted to be drunk out of his head enough to forget his humiliating loss in the King of Iron Fist Tournament - _again. _

"Fuck this. Fuck them," he muttered furiously, downing half of his drink in one gulp and grimacing. "What the bloody hell have I been drinking for the past... how long has it been?" Steve sighed, hating his high tolerance for alcohol more than ever.

"You look like you could use some cheering up, honey," a female voice said from behind him. Steve glanced over his shoulder to see Anna Williams smiling at him flirtatiously. "Mind if I join you?"

Steve looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure."

Anna slid onto the empty barstool next to him and ordered herself "my usual wine". Steve snorted and rolled his eyes, drinking more of his own alcohol as Anna's drink was given to her. He looked at the drink bemusedly, noting the very un-wine-like colour of the liquid.

"That's not wine," he said after a moment, as Anna took a sip. She smiled and shook her head.

"It isn't, no. Good to see there's some brains in that handsome head of yours."

Steve raised an eyebrow as Anna took another sip of her 'wine'. "So you're into cocktails? Interesting."

"You think so?" she said in amusement. "And why is that?"

Steve shrugged. "Dunno. Just thought you'd be more of a... well, wine person."

Anna laughed and shook her head. "Not at all. I prefer stronger stuff. For the same reason as you, I think."

Steve looked back at his drink, glaring again. "Hmph. Thanks for reminding me." He tightened his grip on the glass dangerously as Anna laughed quietly. She placed a carefully manicured hand on his arm in a placating manner, and Steve glanced at her. She smiled slightly.

"I don't think I did. You're not exactly drunk enough to have forgotten, are you?"

Steve looked at her for a long moment, assessing her flirtatious smile and rather revealing dress. He half smirked and downed the rest of his drink in one go.

"I'm not drunk enough to forget that I lost, no, but I am drunk enough to ask you if you want to come back to my room with me."

Anna raised a shaped eyebrow and delicately sipped her drink again, contemplating. Then she grinned and winked. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Nina Williams was having an internal struggle with herself. She had just been told something potentially life changing - for both herself and Steve Fox.<p>

_I'm a mother. What the fuck. I'm not a motherly person, how am I a mother? I almost killed the boy, for Christ's sake! This is majorly fucked up..._ Nina sighed. She knew where Steve's room was, but she didn't know if she really wanted to tell him or not. There was barely four years difference in their ages due to the cryogenical freezing, which would make her story extraordinarily unbelievable at best. But then, Steve knew he wasn't exactly 'normal'. He'd been searching for his family, hadn't he? Wouldn't telling him be better than not?

"Fuck. My. Life." Nina swore, sighing in defeat. She made her decision, and started walking with heavy steps toward her son's room, hoping that he was there.

* * *

><p>Steve and Anna were kissing rather passionately on Steve's bed when there was an unwelcome knock on the door. Both of them ignored it until it came again, slightly louder and this time accompanied by a voice.<p>

"Steve Fox? Are you in there? I need to talk to you."

Steve groaned and got up, giving Anna an apologetic look. "Be right back, love."

He went to the door and opened it. He was very surprised to see Anna's sister Nina standing in the doorway, looking rather awkward. "Er, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," she repeated. "Can I come in?"

"Uh," Steve glanced over his shoulder back into the room, where Anna was looking at him curiously, trying to see who was at the door. "I'm a little busy right now..."

"Nina?" Anna's voice sounded from behind Steve like a gunshot. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Anna!" Nina looked both confused and angry. Then she blinked and her expression turned to one of revulsion. "Oh God. That's just not right."

"What's not right?" Steve asked, getting very confused.

"I really wish I could have said this better, but I'm your biological mother and even if you don't believe me just ask the Mishima Zaibastu because it was some sort of experiment while I was cryogenically frozen and so was Anna and _you've just been making out with your aunt_!" Nina said rapidly, backing away quickly. "Sorry!" She turned and ran, looking quite ill. Steve stood stock still, blinking rapidly.

"What the fuck?" Steve suddenly felt sick. "Oh God. Now I know I'm definitely not drunk enough for this."

"Oh my God," Anna said in horror. That was all the confirmation Steve needed. She ran from the room and he ran to the bathroom, neither of them looking back at all.

* * *

><p>Hwoarang and Jin Kazama stared at each other with wide eyes from the room next door.<p>

"Well. I didn't expect _that_," Hwoarang said. "I only came here to kick your ass..."

"I didn't expect it either," Jin replied, looking vaguely nauseous. "Could we, uh, reschedule?"

"Sure, I think I need a drink anyways."

Both men walked away, trying to erase the disturbing exchange from their minds.

**A/N: apologies if it sounds unbelievable, but this was the best I could do without making it really really long :) reviews are what I live on :D**


End file.
